The present invention is directed to a continuous supercapacitive device which provides, among other things, an electrical output over a range of frequencies, with an accompanying surface vibration.
There is presently an ongoing need for devices which can be used as sources for electricity over a wide range of voltages and frequencies. The present invention provides a novel device for such purposes.